Konohamaru Sarutobi
|Zdjęcie=Konohamaru prof 2.png |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Konohamaru Sarutobi |Kanji=猿飛木ノ葉丸 |Rōmaji=Sarutobi Konohamaru |Polski=Brygida Turowska |Japoński=Ikue Otani, Akiko Koike |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=30 grudnia |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=8-9 |Wiek część 2=11-12 |Wzrost część 1=128,8cm-130,6cm |Wzrost część 2=143,1 cm |Waga część 1=27,8 kg-29,5 kg |Waga część 2=36,9 kg |Ranga część 1=Uczeń Akademii |Ranga część 2=Genin |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia~Anime |Rejestracja Ninja=012707 |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Ebisu |Klan=Klan Sarutobi |Rodzina=Hiruzen Sarutobi~Dziadek, Biwako Sarutobi~Babcia, Asuma Sarutobi~Wujek, Sasuke Sarutobi~Pradziadek, Dziecko Kurenai Yūhi~Kuzyn |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=2 |Anime=2 |Shippūden=No |OVA=Znaleźć czterolistną czerwoną koniczynę! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga |Chakra=Uwolnienie Ognia~Tylko Anime |Postać unicode=猿飛木ノ葉丸, Sarutobi Konohamaru |Wiek=Część I:8-9 Część II: 11-12 |Wzrost=Część I: 128,8cm-130,6cm Część II: 141,1 cm |Waga=Część I: 27,8 kg-29,5 kg Część II: 36,9 kg |Jutsu=Hāremu no Jutsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Katon: Haisekishō (Tylko Anime) Oiroke no Jutsu Oiroke: Onnanoko Dōshi no Jutsu Oiroke: Otokonoko Dōshi no Jutsu (Tylko Manga) Oiroke no Jutsu: Pōrudansu ando Naisu Bodī (Tylko Anime) Puri Puri no Jutsu Rasengan Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Tylko Anime) |Galeria= }} Konohamaru Sarutobi (猿飛木ノ葉丸, Sarutobi Konohamaru) ‒ genin z Konohy. Wnuk III Hokage. Historia Dzieciństwo [[Plik:Konohamaru2.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Konohamaru z serii Naruto]] Od dzieciństwa chciał zostać Hokage jak jego dziadek. Wszyscy znali go tylko jako wnuka Trzeciego Hokage, nikt nawet nie mówił do niego po imieniu, co bardzo go raniło. Dlatego chciał zostać Hokage i udowodnić wszystkim, że zasługuje na tytuł ninja. Jego nauczyciel, Ebisu, zawsze mówił, że najlepszy skrót do tytułu Hokage to pobieranie jego nauk. Konohamaru wielokrotnie wbiegał do sali, gdzie aktualnie był jego dziadek i groził mu shurikenem, co zwykle kończyło się jego bolesnym upadkiem. Pewnego razu podczas jednej z takich akcji ujrzał Naruto. Ten wziął go za kołnierz i spytał, co sobie wyobraża. Gdy Ebisu powiedział, że to wnuk Hokage, mały był pewien, że teraz Naruto poczuje do niego respekt. Ten jednak dał mu po głowie i wyszedł z sali. Gdy Naruto szedł ulicami wioski, Konohamaru podążał za nim, jednak ukrywał się bardzo marnie. Poprosił Naruto o nauczenie go Oiroke no Jutsu, którym ten powalił jego dziadka. Szybko przeszli do ćwiczeń, niedługo po tym znalazł ich Ebisu i kazał wnukowi Hokage natychmiast udać się do domu. Konohamaru nie chciał jednak tego zrobić i zaczął się szarpać. Gdy Naruto wykonał ulepszoną wersję techniki seksapilu ‒ Harem no Jutsu, ten był w stanie wydać z siebie jedynie krótkie „ach”. Ich spotkanie skończyło się wyzwaniem na pojedynek w bliżej nieokreślonym czasie. Powrót Naruto thumb|right|180px|Drużyna Ebisu Kolejny raz spotykamy Konohamaru, gdy Naruto wraca do wioski po treningu. Razem ze swoją drużyną ‒ Moegi i Udonem oraz mistrzem Ebisu ‒ otrzymują tę samą misję, którą kiedyś drużyna siódma ‒ mają złapać kota. Gdy spotyka on Naruto, pokazuje mu ulepszoną technikę seksapilu. Naruto dostaje bęcki za naukę perwersyjnych sztuczek od Sakury, a młody genin chowa się ze strachem za Jiraiyą. Gdy Sakura nieco się uspokaja, uczeń Naruto wieje, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|180px|Konohamaru używający Rasengana Podczas ataku Paina na wioskę Konohamaru zostaje zaatakowany. Na szczęście pojawia się Ebisu, który każe mu jak najszybciej uciec. Genin jednak nie chce zostawiać mistrza. Nagle wpada na pomysł użycia nowo nauczonej techniki ‒ Rasengana, powalając jedno z ciał Paina. Przed wyruszeniem Naruto na spotkanie Kage obydwaj spotykają się jeszcze raz. Uzumaki gratuluje Konohamaru ocalenia mistrza, a następnie robią pojedynek na… Oiroke no Jutsu. Na koniec Naruto obiecuje geninowi, że w przyszłości nauczy go kolejnych technik. Osobowość Konohamaru to bardzo humorystyczna postać. Rozwija się głównie dzięki Naruto. Podobnie jak Naruto, Konohamaru marzy o zostaniu Hokage, jednak on twierdzi, że będzie siódmym Hokage, bo jest przekonany, że Naruto będzie szósty. Widzi w nim swojego idola i rywala, oraz dobrego przyjaciela. Konohamaru nazywa Naruto swoim bratem. Pragnie być tak silny, a nawet silniejszy od Naruto. Sam Konohamaru niewiele wnosi do akcji historii, pojawia się sporadycznie, wnosząc ze sobą sporą dawkę zabawnych sytuacji. Ma nieco specyficzne poczucie humoru, zresztą tak jak Naruto czy Jiraiya. Nie jest zbyt silny, bardziej opiera się na samej chęci, której mu nie brakuje. W miarę upływu czasu zaprzyjaźnia się z Ebisu, traktując go jako prawdziwego mentora i pilnie stosuje porady dawane mu przez Naruto, by stać się potężnym ninja. Umiejętności Na początku serii umiejętności Kohohamaru opierały się na technikach maskowania i transformacji. Można zauważyć wysoką determinację chłopaka, podobnie jak u głównego bohatera. Po 3 latach jego umiejętności znacznie wzrosły. Dzięki Naruto nauczył się wiele technik, m.in. Rasengana. Ujawniła się także jego natura, ogień. Rasengan W części II Naruto nauczył Konohamaru używać Rasengana. Podobnie jak on używa go za pomocą klonów cienia, lecz jest mniejszy jak u Naruto. Za pomocą tej techniki pokonał jedno z ciał Paina, gdy bronił swojego sensei Ebisu. Transformacja natury Główną naturą Konohamaru jest ogień, podobnie jak u wszystkich członków klanu Sarutobi. Jest w stanie używać technik tego typu. Jedną z nich jest Katon: Haisekishō. Ciekawostki * W anime gdy Konohamaru pokazuje swą technikę seksapilu (wersja dziewczyna na dziewczynie), uderza go za to oburzona Moegi, a w mandze tą osobą jest Sakura. * Konohamaru tak jak Naruto dostał swą pierwszą misję rangi A, gdy był atakowany. * Choć ze słów Konohamaru dowiadujemy się, że Asuma był jego wujkiem, nie znając wcale jego rodziców nie można stwierdzić, czy to jego matka czy też ojciec wywodzili się z klanu Sarutobi, możemy jednak przypuszczać, że jego rodzice raczej nie żyją, co tłumaczyłoby pobłażliwość jaką zawsze uzyskiwał od swego dziadka ‒ Trzeciego Hokage. Cytaty *''Szykuj się do walki staruchu!'' *''Zgadzam się zostać twoim podopiecznym, hehe! Ale w zamian… W zamian naucz mnie twojej techniki seksapilu, którą powaliłeś tego starucha Hokage! Błagam, szefie!'' *''Kurde, noooo! Znów mi się nie udało pokonać tego okularnika!'' *''Też mi się znalazł nauczyciel od siedmiu boleści! Nie jesteś moim szefem, odchodzę!'' *''Złożyłem obietnicę… Obiecałem Naruto, że pewnego dnia stoczę z nim bitwę o tytuł Hokage!”'' *''Gdybym był tym kotem też bym uciekał.'' Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Sarutobi